


But I never knew what that meant(未曾知悉)

by Batsy7



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, soulmate, 原著仅供参考, 可能的ooc, 因为对编剧过于不满于是魔改第八季, 灵魂伴侣AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 琼恩的灵魂伴侣在他身上留下的至圣誓言是But I never knew what that meant(但我未曾知悉)。当战争结束，一切尘埃落定，琼恩几乎觉得这句话是对他命运的嘲弄。配对：琼恩·雪诺x席恩·葛雷乔伊（囧鱿/thjon）。警告：很多角色死亡，可能的ooc。基本是怀着对编剧的不满魔改了第八季。





	1. 灵魂伴侣

　　维斯特洛大陆上，关于灵魂伴侣的歌谣经常被人们传颂。With their holy oath, Sharing seven Gods' bless, until the day meet death. 维斯特洛大陆各大家族在诸多事情上都有分歧，唯有灵魂伴侣，被毫无例外地尊敬崇尚。其中北境人对灵魂伴侣的崇敬几乎到了神化的地步。大家族之间的婚姻通常从小便许下，但如果其中一人找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，他/她甚至被允许直接取消婚约。这是神赐的祝福，艾德·史塔克总是对他的孩子们这样说。他和凯特琳夫人就是灵魂伴侣，那句象征他们爱情的至圣誓言镌刻在左手手腕上，被一条深棕色的皮质腕带遮挡住。那我又算什么？琼恩·雪诺时常感到困惑，一个错误吗？

　　尽管如此，琼恩依旧对灵魂伴侣充满期待。要知道不是所有人都会有灵魂伴侣，也不是所有人都能等到手腕上那句誓言拥有颜色那天。誓言是一句话，一句你命中之人注定要对你倾诉的话语，人们称它“至圣誓言”。它通常在婴儿时期就浮现在左手手腕上，浅浅的灰白色，看起来像是某种伤疤。在你的灵魂伴侣对你说出这句话后，誓言才会真正拥有颜色。黑色最为常见，其次是棕色，听说也有绿色或者红色的誓言。维斯特洛每个孩子从小都会带着一条腕带，听着关于灵魂伴侣的种种传说长大。琼恩的身世让他对灵魂伴侣有各种各样的疑问，但他有自己的至圣誓言。But I never knew what that meant。一小行字藏在他的左手腕带下。这让他感觉自己很特别。这世界上有一个人会全然属于他，不在意他的相貌财富，不在意他私生子的身份，全身心地爱着他。这几乎美好得不真实。

　　即便琼恩满怀希望，那一行字却始终苍白。他在临冬城的时候没有变黑，他和耶哥蕊特在一起的时候也没有。当利刃捅穿他的心脏，寒冷和黑暗袭来，囧最后的念头是：我的灵魂伴侣在哪？等他从死神手中逃脱出来，从那一片寒冷虚无之地醒来，那行字依旧是半透明的灰白色。琼恩从未如此失望和愤怒，他死去了，但他的灵魂伴侣却依旧毫无踪影。也许ta死了，也许ta尚未出世，也许我一辈子也遇不到ta了。维斯特洛有多少关于灵魂伴侣的幸福传说，就有多少关于它的悲惨民谣。灵魂伴侣彼此杀戮，互相背叛，在七神祝福下却结局凄惨。也许我就是不够幸运，也许死过一次的人已经不能再拥有灵魂伴侣，琼恩丢掉了左手的腕带，直到他见到珊莎才重新戴回来。他不想被自己的妹妹询问灵魂伴侣的事情，他们已经有足够多的事情需要操心了。但琼恩不再竖着耳朵仔细听人群中有没有那句话，不再对每一个新朋友都满怀期待，不再无望地等待。长夜将至，我从今天开始守望，至死方休。他对灵魂伴侣的天真希望也在那个长城寒冷的冬夜结束了。之后他赢了私生子大战，回到了阔别以久的临冬城，在众人拥护下成为北境之王。他知道他必须要杀死夜王和异鬼，这事关生存。而杀死异鬼需要龙晶，于是琼恩亲自去了龙石岛，会见了龙母丹妮莉斯。他知道自己在做什么，他知道自己需要怎么做，他依旧目标坚定，只是少了一点期待。

 

　　“琼恩。”龙石岛大厅里，席恩叫住了正准备离开的琼恩，他站在空旷台阶上的王座旁，低着头弓着背，有些局促犹豫，过了好一会儿鼓起勇气才说道，“我能跟你……单独谈谈吗？”

“你先走吧。”琼恩对同行的戴佛斯·席渥斯骑士说，他们刚刚结束了一场重要的会议，关于北上和结盟的决议。但他不认为席恩要跟他谈这个。琼恩根本没料到会在龙石岛遇到席恩，他知道席恩帮珊莎逃出波顿家族统治的临冬城后回到了铁群岛，但是那之后的事情他就不清楚了。那天他在沙滩上看到席恩的时候差点没认出来。他瘦了很多，双颊凹了进去，头发短了。他穿着深色朴素的铁民服饰，身上没了那些亮闪闪的小玩意。他看起来更像是个铁民了。

　　“你在君临做的那些事，你说的那些话……”席恩犹豫着开口，“你本可以对瑟曦撒谎。你把一切搭上就为了告诉敌人真相。”席恩走下王座的台阶的时候，琼恩注意到了他的跛脚，还有脸上细碎的疤痕。

　　“在我看来，要想结盟就必须坦诚相对。”

　　“你总是了解如何做才是正确的，”席恩歪着头，“甚至在我们都还年少无知之时，你就已经知道了。”琼恩似乎知道这场谈话将会走向何方了。

　　“你所走的每一步，都在正确的方向上……”

　　“不是的，”琼恩打断了他，仿佛年迈老者的席恩让他感觉不适应，“也许表面看来如此，但我向你保证，真相并非如此。”

　　“我做过许多后悔的事。”琼恩脑子里闪过耶哥蕊特的身影，她的胸口被一支利箭贯穿，然后又是奥利的面孔，那个男孩咬着牙说：为了守夜人。

　　“和我比起来，那不算什么。”

　　“的确，不能和你比。”琼恩语气很差，席恩背叛了北境和罗柏，夺了临冬城。如果说他没有对此愤怒，那就是在说谎。

      席恩低下头，“我一直想做正确的事，做正直的人，但我一直不知道那意味着什么。就好像……好像我必须做出一个不可能的选择，史塔克还是葛雷乔伊。”

      琼恩迈步向前，他感到怒火在他的胸膛内燃烧，“我们父亲对你的养育之恩远胜于你生父，而你背叛了他。”

      “是的。”席恩看起来愧疚又羞耻，他微微偏头，像是准备好迎接琼恩的拳头。

     琼恩这才明白为什么自己总觉得席恩有些不对劲，他以前总是笑着，现在却似乎再也不会笑了。他皱着眉，眼神总是带着一丝惶恐和不安，仿佛在躲避什么。琼恩是恨过他的，在听说他夺取临冬城并且烧死了布兰和瑞肯以后，他恨不得亲手砍下他的脑袋，但在拉姆斯·波顿以后，在珊莎说了关于臭佬和席恩的故事以后，琼恩发现自己的怒火很快熄灭了。他不认为自己是个仁慈大度的人，但席恩……席恩不一样，尽管他身份特殊，但他们一起长大，情同兄弟，更别提他和席恩有过一段少年时期的荒唐往事，他是爱过席恩的。琼恩发现自己原谅他比想得要容易得多。他叹了口气，缓下语气直视着席恩躲避的双眼说：“但你从未失去他，他是你的一部分，就像他是我的一部分。”

     “但是，我所做的事情……”

     “我无权原谅你所做的一切，但是我所能够原谅的部分，我选择原谅你。”琼恩不确定这能不能让席恩感觉好受些，他希望能，“你不必选择，你是个葛雷乔伊，也是史塔克。”

     席恩看起来相当惊讶，像是根本没想到琼恩会说出这样的话。他瞪大双眼，张开嘴想说什么，又咽了回去，最后只是低下头摆弄左手的腕带。他看起来又想笑又想哭，琼恩能看到他眼眶里反射着亮光的泪水，他等了好久才听到席恩再次开口说：“当我是拉姆斯的俘虏的时候，雅拉曾经试图救我，她是唯一一个试图救我的人。她现在需要我。”

     “那你应该去救她。”琼恩说，“现在就应该去。”

     席恩盯着琼恩看了好一会儿，最后扯开嘴角露出一个微笑，“谢谢你，琼恩。”这模样跟琼恩记忆里席恩的样子更像了些，但是琼恩再也无法将那个总是笑着的少年揽进怀里亲吻了。太多事情发生。琼恩跟席恩匆匆道了别，与夜王的决战迫在眉睫，他也还有很多事情要做。

 

     这是漫长又令人疲惫的一天，琼恩回到房间时筋疲力尽，他躺在床上，想着今天的事情，和瑟曦的会面，险些失败的和谈，盟军北上的计划，还有席恩。突然有什么引起了他的注意力，“但我从未知晓那代表什么”。琼恩几乎是从床上弹了起来，他扯下手腕上的腕带。But I never knew what that meant。他的至圣誓言不再苍白透明，而是变成了绚丽的蓝色。大海的颜色。

　　席恩·葛雷乔伊。他的灵魂伴侣是席恩·葛雷乔伊。


	2. 凛冬已至

**铁群岛**  
  
席恩·葛雷乔伊站在“黑风号”的甲板上，望着不远处雾气环绕的群屿。我回家了，席恩想，我毕竟是个葛雷乔伊。想到这里，他下意识握了一下左手手腕。这是自他九岁离家后第三次回到铁群岛，头两次都不算顺利。但这次有雅拉同他一起，他的姐姐再次披上了刻着鱿鱼纹的战甲。几天前，席恩同特里斯蒂芬·波特利带着十几个铁种好手趁夜溜进攸伦的船里，把被捆在桅杆上的雅拉救了回来，而她重获自由后第一件事就是用拳头砸掉了席恩一颗半碎的牙齿。他们偷走了攸伦的“宁静号”和雅拉的“黑风号”，顺着西北风自黑水湾赶回铁群岛，在攸伦集结人手追上他们之前，用不到两百人攻占了无人看守的派克岛，紧接着是大威克岛、老威克岛和哈尔洛岛。越来越多的铁种选择追随雅拉，海怪女王挥舞着长斧或匕首，吼叫着冲在最前方，鲜血溅上她的面庞但她毫不在意。换作几年前，席恩会嫉妒地发疯，但现在他只觉得雅拉是个真正的铁种，优秀的战士和掠夺者，一个比攸伦和他都更适合盐王座的女王。他们一夺回铁群岛，雅拉就在“湿发”伊伦的建议下往君临送出了乌鸦。这位小叔叔在攸伦夺王后到老威克岛躲了起来，直到雅拉回来才再次现身。乌鸦带去的消息一定会传到攸伦那里，如果攸伦没能立刻夺回铁群岛，他手下的铁舰队可能超过半数都会离开。所以他们现在正躲在近海，静候攸伦的出现。  
  
“我们会杀了他的，席恩。我以淹神的名义起誓，我会将杀害父亲的凶手亲自处死。”席恩并不知道雅拉作为攸伦俘虏的时候经历过什么，雅拉也未曾提起，但她看起来还是一如既往地强硬干练，她把拳头放在左胸口道，“逝者不死。”  
  
“逝者不死。”席恩回应道，雅拉会是未来铁群岛的女王，他曾以为自己将一直辅佐雅拉，但最近几天他一直在考虑另一种可能，“我要告诉你一件事，雅拉。我找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
“是谁？”雅拉看起来真心高兴，她拍了拍席恩的肩膀，“这是淹神的祝福。告诉我，她漂亮吗？”  
  
“不是她，”席恩小声说，“是他。他的名字是琼恩·雪诺。”  
  
“那个北境之王？”雅拉没见过琼恩，只听说他是奈德·史塔克的私生子，赢了和拉姆斯的私生子大战后被拥立为北境之王，现在向丹妮莉丝宣誓效忠。他不是敌人，但雅拉是海怪之女，她向来不喜欢那些狼仔，“你没弄错？”  
  
“他说出了我的至圣誓言，然后誓言变色了。”  
  
“你是说，你的誓言变黑了。”  
  
席恩摇摇头，想起自己第一次看到变色后的誓言也以为看错了，“不是黑色，是蓝色。”席恩解开扣环，把腕带摘下来，他把左手举到雅拉跟前。  
  
“你是个葛雷乔伊。”雅拉看着上面蓝色的字迹，读了出来。  
  
“‘也是个史塔克。’”席恩接着说道，“你是个葛雷乔伊，也是个史塔克。这就是他对我说的，我猜那时候他想安慰我。”你是个葛雷乔伊。席恩回想这些年他为了这句话所付出的代价。他背叛了罗柏，夺了临冬城，砍掉了罗德利克爵士的头，烧死了那两个男孩。在拉姆斯攻占临冬城之前，每当他对这些行径感觉内疚，总会握住左手腕安慰自己，你是个葛雷乔伊，不是个史塔克，你所做的事情是必须的，你没有做错。然而淹神似乎在嘲弄他的无知和愚蠢:你是个葛雷乔伊，也是个史塔克。如果他知道这句誓言的后半句，还会做出那些事情吗？  
  
“你打算怎么做，席恩？他是北境之王，只会娶一位身份合适的淑女，就算你是他的灵魂伴侣，你也得不到应有的地位。”  
  
席恩看到姐姐眼神里的担忧，本想说的话还是改口了:“你是我的女王，如果你命令我留下，我会留下。”  
  
雅拉只是看着他，笑着摇摇头，“但你想去临冬城。你想为他而战，为你的灵魂伴侣琼恩·雪诺。”  
  
席恩垂下视线，没有否认，但是一种背叛家族的苦涩再次涌上心头。你是个葛雷乔伊，也是个史塔克。你什么都不是。  
  
“那就去吧。”雅拉说道，她看着自己的弟弟，然后将他一把揽进怀里，“你是个葛雷乔伊，但你远不止是葛雷乔伊。谁知道呢，席恩，也许你能为海怪和狼仔带来和平。”  
  
席恩被姐姐紧紧抱在怀中，胸膛相贴，多少年来头一次，他感觉安全，被原谅和被理解。席恩也伸出手抱住雅拉，他的姐姐在他耳边小声说道：“但向我发誓，别死在离大海太远的地方。”  
  
“我发誓。”席恩回答。  
  
  
雅拉和席恩以及她的船员们在老威克岛群山背后等待了两天，才看到攸伦的十艘战船自西方驶来，绣着金色海怪如午夜汪洋般墨黑的船帆鼓胀成一个圆弧，风势正好，他们船速很快。攸伦的目的是杀了雅拉和席恩，于是他直奔派克岛而去。岛上很快就传来了厮杀的声响，那是效忠于雅拉的留守死士们最后的咆哮。雅拉和席恩则率铁种们趁机从另一侧登上攸伦的战船，他们用匕首切开几个看守人的喉咙，安静迅速地解开缆绳。等攸伦意识到这是个空岛，他的战船皆已远离海岸了。席恩同雅拉站在船头，看着岸边攸伦怒吼着丢掉沾染鲜血的长斧，抢夺过身边人的一把长弓，用尽全力冲着雅拉的船只射出一支羽箭。战船早就远超过长箭的射程，那支箭在空中停留了一会儿，很快沉没到海浪之下。  
  
“我们是天生的铁种，淹神的战士，古老的霸主！我们从不隐藏躲避，我们战斗，亲自付铁钱赢来每样东西！”“少女”科尔一通激昂的发言引来铁种们的附和，他是雅拉的情人和忠实的追随者，“现在假王攸伦躲在派克岛，他们没有长船，没有弓箭战斧，我们的女王绝不应在此时退却！我们要驾驶长船回到派克岛，用他们的鲜血染红深蓝的海水，用他们的头颅作为女王的献礼！为了雅拉女王！” 科尔举起手臂高声呼喊。  
  
“雅拉女王！”周围人纷纷举起斧子或长剑附和，“雅拉女王！”  
  
“但我们本可以避免战争。”等到激昂的欢呼平歇下去，席恩反对道，“攸伦没有船，无法坚持太久。他们是离了水的海怪，只要我们耐心等待，鸦眼迟早干涸而死。  
  
“但这不是铁种的行径，弟弟。”雅拉没有让争论继续下去，“明天一早，我们就去夺回派克岛！”她让其他人都离开了，只留下席恩。  
  
“为什么？”席恩问她，“你知道如果我们等下去，一定会赢。我最初提出把攸伦困在岛上的时候，你是同意的。科尔只听你一个人的，为什么让他现在鼓动大家攻打派克岛？他们没了船，但人数与我们相当，我们现在登岛，只会陷入一场苦战。”  
  
“派克岛不是一座空岛，上面还有人，淹神的子民，我的子民。攸伦不会放过他们。”  
  
“他们是些孩子、奴工和盐妾，他们根本不重要，攸伦不会在意的。”  
  
“岛上有一个孩子，他叫葛伦·派克。如果攸伦发现他的身份，决不会放过他。”   
  
“派克？”席恩留意到雅拉的吞吐和言语含糊，“他是你的孩子？”  
  
“不，席恩，不。”雅拉道，“他是你的儿子。”  
  
席恩一时没有反应过来，他下意识反驳道，“我的？不可能，我已经不能……”诞下子嗣了。自从拉姆斯切掉了他的部分，席恩就不再奢望拥有子嗣后代，“是谁生的？”  
  
“珍妮，她是密拉罕号船长的女儿。大约七年前，你第一次回铁群岛的时候就是乘坐这艘商船。”雅拉的双手按在席恩肩膀上时，他才意识到自己方才冲着雅拉大声叫喊，他试图冷静下来，却做不到。现在他开始想起来了，密拉罕号，那个龅牙女孩。  
  
“听我说，席恩。我不知道他在派克岛上，我甚至不知道他现在在铁群岛，直到‘机灵的’科尔告诉了我。如果我知道他在这儿，我会派人保护他的。”雅拉把席恩摁回木椅上，“现在我也绝不会让攸伦碰你的儿子，我的外甥。”  
  
席恩仍旧愣愣地看向前方，他有个儿子，他的孩子。他的血脉将得以传承，他的家族将得以延续。“为什么你没有早些告诉我呢？”他质问雅拉。  
  
“你第一次回铁群岛的时候，我还不知道。而第二次则撞上了选王会，我不知道你想做什么，或者你还是不是原先的席恩。我是打算告诉你的，等到我们杀了攸伦以后。”雅拉用手指梳理席恩浅棕色的短发，“我不会让任何人伤害葛伦的，席恩，我保证。”  
  
但席恩推开了她，“他是我的儿子，雅拉！我不应该知道吗？”席恩梗住了，“你仍旧认为我是不配做个父亲的，是这样吗？”  
  
“我认为现在的你会是个优秀的父亲，席恩。”雅拉沉下脸，“我们明天就要去攻占派克岛。如果愤怒驱使你战斗，那就去找鸦眼和他的杂种！不要质疑你女王的决定！”  
  
“我是那么信任你，姐姐。”席恩看了雅拉一眼，离开了。  
  
  
第二天清晨，朝阳把大片的海水染成浅金色，十几艘长船在雅拉的号令下集结，黑底金色海怪旗在寒风中猎猎作响，每个铁种都手握长枪战斧，准备前往派克岛。“为了女王雅拉！”他们高呼。席恩站在雅拉身后，他的短发在风中狂舞。 “我们会杀了攸伦，”席恩说，“然后把葛伦平安带回来。”雅拉点点头。  
  
派克岛之战比席恩预想的还要糟糕。狡猾的鸦眼攸伦躲了起来，他们四散在城堡各处，埋伏在阴暗的角落里，等着敌人靠近就用匕首一下子划开他们的肚皮。最先冲进去的铁种多半惨叫着倒下了，后面的铁种学会了放轻脚步，踏过同伴的肠子和内脏，在阴暗的城堡里轻声前行。这场战争很快就没了声响，变成了一场安静的死亡游戏。席恩觉得他们像是一头扎进了攸伦的黑色陷阱里。锐利的鸦眼寻觅死亡的痕迹。但是谁都清楚，想要赢得这场战争，关键在于两位海怪王，雅拉和攸伦，谁能先杀死对方，谁就能坐稳海石之位。  
  
雅拉这些年一直住在派克岛上，对这些城堡再熟悉不过。她手握血迹斑斑的长斧，带领一小队人在黑暗弯曲的长廊上前行。席恩拿着一把短剑跟在她身后不远处，腰里别着一把短匕首。自从拉姆斯将他俘虏，砍掉他的手指，他就不再擅长射箭和挥剑了，这种短兵刃倒是更趁手些。他对这里的路已经记不太清了，但雅拉似乎很清楚他们的目的地。他们走的越远，敌人越多，时不时有人从黑影里冲出来扑向他们，每次都是一场短暂的战斗，伴随着鲜血和呼号，以及倒下的尸体。席恩被一个没有头发的胖子扑倒的时候，雅拉砍开了胖子的脖子救了他，温热的血溅在席恩的脸上，令他恐惧也令他更加兴奋。席恩好久没有参与过一场真正的战争了。他们一路杀来，留下不少尸体，但也折损不少人手，最后只剩他和雅拉同行。雅拉在前，席恩在后。两个人屏息拐过一处墙角时，席恩听到了一声响动，他停下来，踮着脚举起剑靠近那个大木捅，然后猛地掀开盖子用剑尖对准里面的人。但那不是攸伦的手下，只是两个五六岁的孩子，正蜷缩在一起发抖，席恩能在昏暗的光下看到他们大大的惊恐的眼睛，还有脏兮兮的脸蛋。“躲好，别出声。”席恩把盖子重新该回去。他突然觉得其中一个孩子有些脸熟，会是葛伦吗？席恩正犹豫间，前方传来了雅拉的惊叫。席恩飞奔过去，看到攸伦正将他的姐姐压在地上，面目狰狞地把长斧朝雅拉脸上压去，雅拉的斧头丢在一旁，只用一把匕首勉强挡住了斧刃，但显然即将支撑不住，刃尖已经压在了她脸上，切开皮肉流出血来。雅拉爆发出一声怒吼，却依旧没办法把比自己强壮的攸伦从身上掀开。  
  
“攸伦！”席恩喊道，冲过去将短剑从背后插进攸伦腹部。攸伦怒骂着站起来，终于放开了雅拉，他脚步一开始有些不稳，但很快笑着站住了，他反手去够背后的剑柄，但是没成功，“小席恩，”攸伦道，“你怎么突然有种了？”他手握长斧逼近席恩，很快将他的短剑击落在地。  
  
攸伦的长斧袭来的时候，席恩只来得及侧个身，斧头劈开了战甲和他半个胸膛，蛮横的力道将他甩在了墙上。炸裂般的疼痛随之席卷而来，他靠着墙向下滑去，在瘫倒下去之前被攸伦掐住脖子摁在石墙上。席恩无法呼吸，眼前一阵阵发黑。“我会先杀了你，然后再是你姐姐。”攸伦举起长斧。  
  
不！席恩想，他摸到腰间别的寸长匕首，抽出来拼尽全力刺进了攸伦的眼窝。他和惨叫的攸伦一同倒了下去。鸦眼压在他身上，很快没了动静，尸体沉甸甸地让他喘不过气。席恩！雅拉喊道，她推开攸伦，跪在席恩身边抱住他。告诉琼恩，席恩想说，但他一张嘴就被血水呛进喉管，只发出了嘶哑的嗬嗬声。我们赢了，雅拉的泪水滴到他脸上，别离开，她说。  
  
但我太累了，席恩想，我没有死在离大海太远的地方。  
  
这是他最后一个念头。  
  
  
 **龙石岛**  
  
凛冬已至。白色的雪花飘落在龙石岛，细碎的雪粒织成白色的长毯，在褐色的城堡屋顶上铺开。丹妮莉丝站在高塔顶层的窗前，抬头就能看到卓耿和雷哥伸展开翅膀飞掠过塔尖，下方则是忙碌的人群，成千上万的无垢者和多斯拉克骑兵，忠实于她的军队，正在为北上的战争做准备。最近，渡鸦带来了大海上的消息，雅拉在派克岛之战中杀死了攸伦，夺回了铁群岛和大半铁舰队，瑟曦的海军宣告终结。渡鸦同样带来了席恩·葛雷乔伊的死讯。丹妮对他印象不深，只知道他是琼恩·雪诺的灵魂伴侣。在读那封信的时候，丹妮第一次看到了琼恩的泪水，不知为何，她感到一种古怪的嫉妒。维斯特洛对灵魂伴侣的笃信让她惊叹，甚至她有时也希望自己手腕上能有一行命定之中的誓言。得知消息后的琼恩立刻请求启程前往铁群岛，他意欲集结铁民一同前往北境，并保证乘最快的船提前返回临冬城，在那里迎接女王军队的抵达。但谁都清楚他同样急迫又痛苦地想要见席恩最后一次。丹妮莉丝应允了他的请求，琼恩并非非去不可，但龙晶开采已接近尾声，他的提前离开并无影响。何况她无法在维斯特洛阻拦一个人追寻他的灵魂伴侣。她曾对琼恩有些许好感，在看到他是如何英勇战斗和坚持正直以后，但琼恩已经有灵魂伴侣了。而她是一位女王，肩负更加重要的责任，她的王国和子民们，她的巨龙与骑士们。  
  
“我从未见过真正的下雪天。”丹妮莉丝对弥桑黛说，“厄斯索斯大陆有绵延的荒漠戈壁，巨大的黄色太阳往往带来酷热和炙烤，寒冷是个陌生人。而维斯特洛则有长达九千里的冰封长城，那同样是相当壮观的景象。”  
  
“凛冬已至。”弥桑黛回应，“现在我们还将去更远的北方，抵御共同的敌人。我仍然难以相信故事里的异鬼真实存在。”  
  
“我猜每个人都要经历一些新的事物，比如龙，比如异鬼，比如雪花，比如绝境长城。”  
  
“或者第一位龙女王。”弥桑黛说道，丹妮忍不住对她露出微笑。  
  
“女王陛下，”灰虫子走进来打断了她们的谈话，“我们捉到了詹姆·兰尼斯特。”  
  
“在哪？”丹妮急切问道。  
  
“正如瓦里斯说的那样，詹姆·兰尼斯特正独自一人北上，我们在国王大道上拦住了他。”灰虫子回答，“他向我们证实了瑟曦背弃约定的事实。她不会如约结盟，兰尼斯特大军将会留在君临。”  
  
又一次，丹妮想，她的国王之手再次令她失望，“那么她就是我们的敌人，正如一开始那样。”  
  
“我们原定五天后就要行军北上，女王陛下，我们该怎么做？”  
  
我们该怎么做？丹妮莉丝想，现在她有既北方的敌人，也有南方的敌人。北方的异鬼夺走了她的韦赛里斯，而南方的瑟曦会在夜王决战之时躲在后方伺机偷袭。“我们要先攻下君临。”丹妮莉丝决定，但那就意味着推迟北上，倘若他们来不及帮助北境阻止异鬼，她不仅失去了盟友，还将面临更为庞大的尸鬼大军，而那可能是维斯特洛所有活人的末日。这是个进退两难的境地。  
  
这时，提利昂与瓦里斯闯了进来。前者脚步急切，看起来忧心忡忡。  
  
“我希望你带来的是好消息，国王之手。”丹妮的语气相当不悦，她想也许乔拉才是更合适的人选，他忠诚勇敢，并深爱着她。  
  
“实际上。”提利昂叹口气，“恐怕我要令您失望了，女王陛下。”  
  
“您瞧，“提利昂走下台阶，来到丹妮莉丝身侧，“在我与瑟曦谈判之时，我有五成把握她会遵守承诺停战并结盟。她是用野火炸毁了贝勒大教堂的瑟曦·兰尼斯特，在她失去了三个子女之后，她的狠厉与疯狂甚至让我都感到惊讶。所以五成已经是个不错的数字了，至少值得一试。但我无法信任她。所以我一直留意兰尼斯特军队的动静，以防有变。”  
  
“然后？”丹妮莉丝转过身，看着提利昂，她已然猜到了他的坏消息，那个坏消息甚至还迟到了。  
  
“然后，我的担忧成真了。现在我不得不告诉您，我不认为瑟曦会履行承诺。她不会在生死大战中出兵助力，反而很可能会背后捅刀。兰尼斯特军队没有向北行军的打算，他们在制造一种叫做‘毒蝎子’的巨型弓弩。”听到这里丹妮才终于有了些表情，“我认为她想杀死您的龙，陛下。”  
  
“听起来你的计划再次失效了，国王之手。”丹妮脸色阴沉，没有人可以再夺走我的孩子，夜王不行，瑟曦更不行，“这是第几次了？现在，我还要继续听从你聪明的计划吗？实际上，我甚至不需要你来告知我瑟曦的背叛，已经有人告诉我了。”  
  
提利昂脸色变了，他看向瓦里斯，但后者只是垂下视线，无视了小恶魔的瞪视。  
  
“我抓到了独自北上的弑君者詹姆·兰尼斯特。告诉我，另一个兰尼斯特，一位君王应该如何处死她的敌人和背信者？”  
  
“我不认为詹姆是背信者，陛下。”提利昂反驳道，“但他的确是个傻瓜。您认为詹姆为何独自离开君临？他知道瑟曦背叛了我们，但詹姆没有，他离开君临恰恰说明他想为活人而战。”  
  
他可能是对的，丹妮想，“假设你是对的，詹姆·兰尼斯特是瑟曦的兄弟和情人，他依旧是我的敌人。”  
  
“但他同样是一位优秀的将领。”提利昂高声道，“您是对的，女王陛下，忘掉所谓聪明的计划吧！我们只有五天时间拿下君临。如果您仍然同意，我的女王，”提利昂仰头看向丹妮莉斯，“我想请求您，骑上巨龙，让君临体验一下龙焰的威力吧！”  
  
“我以为你不赞同我点燃君临，”丹妮道，龙焰，这是最快的方法，但她没想到提利昂会支持这做法，“你说，那是暴君的行径，你告诉我，君临有五十万的无辜百姓。”  
  
“我的确说过，所以我希望您的龙焰能够对准红堡，只有红堡。我并不认为这是件好事，即便目的只是杀死瑟曦，龙焰带来的破坏依旧无法预料，这将为君临带来残酷和恐惧。这是一个糟糕的主意，但恐怕也是目前唯一可行的。我们即将面临异鬼和夜王，如果所有的传说都是真的，如果这个世界正变得疯狂，也许我们也应该……顺势变化。”  
  
“你认为烧毁红堡，杀死瑟曦就能够得到君临？”丹妮在认真考虑提利昂的提议。   
  
“换作以前我不敢说，但在瑟曦用野火炸毁贝勒大教堂后，她的统治便是一团空壳。臣服于她的诸侯们要么可以被收买，要么是些蠢货。只要瑟曦一死，拿下君临便不是难事。您只需等待片刻，投降的钟声一旦敲响，这座城就属于您了。”提利昂继续说道，“万一我错了，您仍然可以用龙焰烧毁城门，无垢者和多斯拉克会在城墙外集结等待。但这个鲁莽的计划有太多问题了。首先，如何让龙安全飞至红堡，他们有巨弩，我们再小心也不为过。我建议在夜晚突袭，龙直接俯冲到红堡。其次，在火烧红堡后，龙焰必然带来恐惧，而恐惧或让人臣服，或让人反抗。我们也许能得到部分贵族的支持和臣服，但反对的声音必然存在，不管它们来自贵族还是平民。总之，这将是一桩让人头疼的乱摊子。占领后必然要统治。必须有人要留下。最后，在兵力被君临分散后，如何重新集结人手北上进行最后的决战。君临有兰尼斯特军队，想要得到这只军队，再也没有比詹姆更合适的将领了。”  
  
现在丹妮知道，提利昂早就考虑过这一计划，“你认为在瑟曦死后，你的弟弟还会帮我们？”  
  
“我不知道，但他选择了离开君临，这至少说明了他是个守信之人。”  
  
“我知道这听起来疯狂冒险，一切取决于您，我的女王。”  
  
丹妮沉思了一会儿，“我想对瑟曦说出‘dracarys’不算个坏主意。”  
  
“我们将需要一个万无一失的计划。”提利昂道，他从袖子里拿出君临的地图，在长桌上铺开。   
  
  
“这是青亭的美酒，你会想来一杯的。”提利昂提着一壶酒和两个酒杯进了詹姆的牢房，他的哥哥坐在一张桌子旁，抬头看了他一眼，没有回应。  
  
“你一个人离开君临的时候，就没想过会被认出来吗？”提利昂倒了两杯酒，把一杯往前推给詹姆，“我是说，瞧瞧你那只黄金手！”  
  
“现在真的不是讲笑话的好时机，提利昂。”  
  
“好吧，”提利昂坐在詹姆旁边，“让我们来谈正经的。为什么你要离开君临？”  
  
“现在我知道这是个愚蠢的决定了。“詹姆回答。  
  
“你是个傻瓜，”提利昂毫不留情，“你想为活人而战，对吗？”  
  
“就算你是对的。现在我只是一个囚犯。你的女王打算烧死我吗？”  
  
“如果你仍旧打算信守誓言，就不会。”  
  
“你什么意思？”詹姆问。  
  
“我们即将挥军北上对抗异鬼大军，我见过你如何统领军队，兰尼斯特军会需要一位优秀的统帅。”詹姆的表情立刻变了，提利昂知道他明白自己在说什么，“我们需要你，詹姆。”  
“你们已经……”詹姆停了一下，问道，“君临会发生什么？”  
  
“瑟曦的背叛唤醒了龙母的怒火。”提利昂看着他，在这一刻，他真心为詹姆和瑟曦感到一丝悲哀，“你知道会发生什么，詹姆。”  
  
詹姆低头不应，他终于用左手拿起酒杯，开始将上好的葡萄酒当作白水一样灌进喉咙。  
  
“而且我认为你早就知道会发生什么，詹姆。当你选择离开君临的时候，你就知道这会发生。”  
  
“我不认……”  
  
“瑟曦会死在君临。”提利昂打断了詹姆，“她会死，因为她的所作所为。但你不必。”  
  
“你认为我怕死吗？”詹姆苦笑，“你的女王要杀了我的女王，现在却希望我为龙之母而战？”  
  
“不。”提利昂道，“人们叫你弑君者，哥哥，但我清楚真相，你杀死疯王只为保住君临百姓，无论史书如何撰写，你都是一个真正的骑士。瑟曦没有选择，但你有。这不是丹妮莉丝的战争，这是生与死的战争，这是维斯特洛的存亡之战。你看到那个尸鬼了，想想十万百万那鬼东西涌进君临会如何？你当然无惧死亡，但你将死得毫无荣耀，你将死得毫无意义，父亲都会嘲笑你的愚蠢。你也可以选择再次披上战甲，向异鬼展示兰尼斯特的怒吼，为每一个维斯特洛的活人而战斗。无论你如何选择，我都尊重你，但是我……”  
  
“我爱你，哥哥，我乞求你，活下去。别为了瑟曦而死。你知道她是怎样的人，詹姆。”  
  
“但我爱她。”  
  
“是的，爱会让人疯狂。但你离开了她，不是吗？你已经在维斯特洛与瑟曦之间做出了选择。正确的选择。”  
  
“你真的很懂得如何使用自己的舌头，弟弟。”詹姆逼自己微笑，“我也许会考虑……你的提议。”  
  
“我要你发誓。”提利昂坚持，他看到烛火下詹姆眼睛里的泪水闪闪发亮。  
  
“我发誓，我会带领兰尼斯特军为活人而战。”詹姆说，泪水终于从眼眶滑落。


End file.
